


Unmarked

by taichara



Category: Final Fantasy: Brave Exvius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Sometimes all that keeps you moving is when you don't know the answer.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TachyonStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TachyonStar/gifts).



It was no easier to find a moment's peace in the bowels of Zoldaad's massive castle, it turned out, than it had been back when -- ye gods, just how long ago was it? -- Lasswell's life centred itself around Grandshelt and its simple, pastoral vicinity.

In fact, it was probably harder. But even so -- despite victory celebrations, an imperial burial, the preparations for Shera's coronation and the inevitable backlash over the Fire Crystal's destruction -- find solitude he did, and now Lasswell paced the length of a shadowed courtyard under the stars, sword drawn, though his grip on the gleaming hilt was listless and uncertain.

He'd intended to practice forms. Instead he paced, clutching the precious blade, while his thoughts chased themselves like frightened animals.

With his free hand he burrowed beneath layers of buff-jacket, armoured tunic and blouse beneath, fingertips searching across his own flesh and coming up, again and again, with nothing.

There was no trace of the wound that should have killed him.   
That had very nearly done so.

Not a trace, not a sign, of it was left after Veritas of the Dark stepped from nowhere to intervene; not a mark, not a scar. Nothing.

Why.

The question gnawed at him, sharp teeth in his mind uncomfortably close to that whisper that even now, even after he'd fought and shown his worth, still wished he'd bled out and let oblivion take him.

Why did Dark save his life?

Not even spare him, but _save_ him?

Why, indeed -- now that Lasswell took the time to question -- did that Veritas push them, drive them? As if he were waiting, _testing_ ...

\-- Lasswell stopped his circuit of the courtyard, dug nails into unmarred flesh til warmth trickled down his skin --

... and why, _why_ , did he hear an echo of long-ago words?

And a voice that chided him for practicing forms until his hands bled ...

He closed his eyes, sheathed his blade, tipped his face skyward.

_I need to know._


End file.
